starbridgefandomcom-20200214-history
Astrid
Species: Astrid ' '''Physical Appearance ' The Astrid are a very slender, crystalline species, equipped with two arms and two legs. Each arm ends in a six digit hand: four fingers flanked by two thumbs. Their legs are reverse jointed, and constitute half the Astrid's total height of 2.5 meters. Their skin is composed of an unidentifiable crystal like material, which reflects light patterns emanating from within the Astrid. Different colors indicate moods, i.e Blue=Calm Red=Hostile. The Astrid are noted for natural physical beauty, sharing vaguely humanoid faces, with the exception of the eyes. Astrid eyes are far larger than a human's, and are very expressive. Astrid facial structures are very rigid, forcing the species to rely on eye contact and bioluminescence to convey more subtle tones. Their vocal chords are finely tuned, leaving the Astrid with a distinct voice incapable of a wide range of emotions. Astrid ages are only identifiable by the shape of the eye. Young Astrid contain larger, more circular eyes, whilst older ones eyes narrow with age. The oldest Astrid are identifiable by their narrow, teardrop shaped eyes. 'Movement ' Astrid are very rigid creatures, and thus rarely move with fluidity. Their crystalline structure does not allow for a wide range of movements. However, in times of danger, Astrid have been recorded moving at lightning speed to avoid harm or to inflict it. Recordings of Astrid in emergency situations yielded speeds incapable of recording on test footage equipment. The lightning movement has been coined "Phase Shifting", as the Astrid appears to move instantly from one location to another instantly. Theories regarding teleportation were disproved after an unfortunate Solanis Union researcher was caught between an Astrid and it's target location. The remains of the researcher were found three kilometers away, showing signs of severe kinetic trauma from the impact. 'Physiology ' Astrid stand on average 2.5 meters tall. They bear mostly humanoid features. No genitalia have been noted on the exterior of the Astrid's body. The legs are half the entire creature's length. Facial structure is humanoid, but very rigid, leaving little room for flexibility. Another defining characteristic is their naturally beautiful faces, which gave the species its common name "Astrid." Astrid skin is cold to the touch, and extremely resilient. The body has to endure the intense pressures placed upon it during a phase shift. 'Habitat/Homeworld ' Astrid are naturally drawn to cold environments, which reacts with their bioluminescence to allow for a greater range of emotion. In the coldest regions, Astrid will light up like beacons as their skin reflects their inner light emissions. The Astrid homeworld is Ventaig, located in the Wasteland, a relatively unexplored region of space. First contact was made in 5031, when Solanis Union colonial vessels began an aggressive push into the fringes of the Wasteland. It is unknown how many worlds within the region have been colonized by the Astrid before the arrival of the S.U. Ventaig contains few shallow oceans, and a thin atmosphere, requiring special breathing apparatus to remain conscious on the surface. This thin atmosphere means that plant life does not grow in abundance, remaining very primitive, with the likes of moss, scrub and other plants suited to the thin atmosphere. It is classified as a Type OneX2 Planet: Breathable, but special equipment required for prolonged exposure. 'Diet ' Astrid prefer tundra regions, where they feed off of lichen and other scrub vegetation. Astrid are herbivores by nature, though sub-species have been known to consume meat as well. 'Reproduction/Genders/Lifespan ' It is unknown how Astrid reproduce, as they are very secretive about their personal culture. Reports from reconnaissance teams of S.U scientists have suggested many possible theories, but none have been proven. Astrid have two genders: Male and Female. However, it is nearly impossible to tell one sex from the other. The only way to be certain of an Astrid's gender is to ask it. Multiple studies have shown that there are virtually no physically dissimilarities between subjects that self-identified as male, and those that self-identified as female. The lack of differences, coupled with the absence of any form of reproductive organs, has lead many researchers to theorize that a yet unseen third gender of Astrid is responsible for birthing this species. When queried, Astrid representatives refused to comment. As a relatively recent discovery, reports are inconclusive regarding the average lifespan of an Astrid. Likewise, the Astrid have refused to dispense knowledge to other species. '''Culture/ History Again, very little is known about Astrid history, due to the species refusal to divulge information. However, though they talk little of their own culture, Astrid have a reputation among the galactic community for their inquisitiveness and energetic personalities. It may seem odd to find such an eager spirit within such a stiff exterior, but trained interpreters have reported very excitable encounters with Astrid, despite their slow movement. Females are generally more aggressive than males, but exceptions have been made for both genders. Females are more prone to violence, and as such compose much of the Astrid armed forces. This aggression has suggested a Matriarchal society, but no conclusive evidence has been found to support such claims. Technology ' Astrid are responsible for creating the Sonic Caster. It is strange that they are credited with such a weapon when their homeworld has little practical use for such a device. They have also been credited with numerous communications breakthroughs, with their Unicom Mark 1 becoming one of the most popular universal translators available on the market. '''Note ' Astrid is not the actual name of the species. The name "Astrid is derived from Northern Germanic nations, meaning "Divine Beauty." The name was attributed to the species by the Solanis Union colonists who first encountered the species on Ventaig. Enamored with their inherent attractiveness, the colonists gave the Astrid their common name after they refused to give their own. Flattered by the compliment, the name Astrid was integrated into their culture as a means of establishing better relations with other species. '''